


Romenny and Butterella

by iFanClover



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst?, Inspired by Vocaloid, M/M, Specifically Romeo and Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: Romeo and Juliet has such a sad ending.Why couldn’t Juliet have a happy ending like Cinderella?I want a happy ending, too.I want to be the Cinderella of my story.





	Romenny and Butterella

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what song I was listening to while writing this?
> 
> Because that song fits with these two quite well.
> 
> Yeah, this is a short one, but I’m proud of it!

“Romeo and Juliet is a comedy written by William Shakespeare,” Kyle explains. “It’s a story about two young lovers who both try to find love and a way to be happy together despite their families feuding. Unfortunately, they both die by the end of the story.”

“How is that comedy?!” I shout, standing up from my seat. “Romeo and Juliet both die? They never get a happy ending at all!!”

“Butters, it’s just a story,” Stan says.

“Yeah, but the two deserve to be happy! Heck, they love each other!!” I don’t understand; it’s a love story with a sad ending? “If I was Juliet, I’d rather be someone else with a much more happier ending! Like Cinderella!”

“Dude, that’s totally gay,” Eric chuckles. “Why did you pick Juliet and not Romeo?”

“Cartman, leave him alone!” Kyle says angrily.

“Ay!!” Eric says back defensively. “He’s the one who chose to be Juliet!!”

“Oh God damnit not again. . .” I hear Stan mutter.

I turn to Kenny right next to me. He’s being pretty quiet today. Well, he’s always quiet. I look down at my lap and twiddle my fingers together. “Romeo and Cinderella sounds like a much happier story in my opinion,” I mutter.

~~~~~

“Good night, Mom and Dad,” I mutter quietly as I walk to my room. I hope they are able to dream of one another tonight.

The sweet taste of caramel still lingers in my mouth as I open my bedroom door. Right when I close it, I feel someone behind me. I slowly turn around, only to see Kenny standing there with his hood down.

I sigh in relief. “Uh, hiya Ken,” I greet awkwardly, a small blush forming on my cheeks.

“Hey, Buttercup,” he says in his soothing voice. “How are you?”

“Fine.” I walk over to him and softly push him onto my bed. “So, what do you wanna do tonight?”

He takes my hands in his. “I want to take you away with me to a secret place where you can finally be happy.” He tells me his wish. It has always been his wish ever since he started visiting me like this.

I know my parents don’t give a damn about me at all. They made it obvious, even back when I was only a child. I hate them, but I couldn’t hate them enough to not love them. My lip quivers ever so subtly as Kenny kisses me passionately and kindly. My tears fall onto him as he does so. When he finishes, I cry a little harder.

“I hate this place so much, Kenny,” I sob. “I want to leave everything behind and start anew.”

Kenny pushes himself back up and holds me in his arms. “Run away with me,” he whispers. “I’ll take you away from the God-forsaken place. I’ll take you to somewhere much better so you can be happy. I promise, Leopold.”

Leopold. It’s the first time I’ve ever heard him say my real name. I smile as I hug him back. “You’re like my Romeo, Kenny.”

“Then, I guess you’re my Cinderella.” He takes me by the hand and guides me over to my window. “Let’s get our happy ending together.”


End file.
